Nekomimi Virus
by Bambul
Summary: Kucing rabies menyerang kabukichou dan menyebabkan munculnya virus berbahaya! /Warning OOC, Plot gaje dan Humor kering
1. Chapter 1 - Waspada, Kucing Rabies!

**Chapter 01 – Waspada, Kucing Rabies!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Gintama hanya milik Gorila tercinta kita, Sorachi Hideaki-sensei.**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : OOC, Plot Gaje, Typo, EYD ancur.**

* * *

"AAAARRRGG!"

Suara lengkingan melesat menelusuri kepadatan bangunan di Kabukichou. Tertiup gemuruh kendaraan lalu hilang di telan germelap kota. Orang-orang seakan tak peduli dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Serasa hanya angin lalu saja.  
Tanpa di undang gerombolan binatang berbulu keluar dari gang sempit. Mempertontokan taringnya yang masih basah dengan cairan merah. Bola matanya seakan bersirna terkena cahaya lampu jalan dan cakarnya mencengkram tanah menimbulkan jejak tercabik disetiap langkah.

"...Tolong!" Si pemilik suara sebelumnya berlari terseok-seok keluar dari gang berusaha menjauhi gerombolan mahkluk itu. Tangan kirinya memegang tangan lengan kanannya yang terayun-ayun lemas. Tidak tunggu berapa detik tubuhnya sudah terjatuh di emperan toko. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang berhenti untuk memeriksa kondisinya.

"Awas.. Ada kucing.. Gila!" Sepatah kalimat terakhir sebelum pelupuk matanya tertutup. Orang-orang hanya menatapnya heran dan bingung. Seolah merasa terpanggil, gerombolan kucing kemudian melompat menyerang orang-orang itu. Teriakan pun membanjiri jalanan tanpa henti. Kucing-kucing itu mencangkar lalu menggigit setiap manusia yang ia lihat tanpa belas kasihan yang berarti layaknya zombie. Beberapa gelintir orang berusaha kabur dan melawan para kucing yang menggila. Perkelahian yang sengit terjadi tanpa siapapun dapat hentikan.

"Dimana sih Madao.. Katanya mau kencing. Kenapa lama sekali" Gintoki melenggang keluar setengah mabuk dari sebuah kedai minum. Beberapa orang melintas dihadapannya dengan baju robek-robek dilengkapi dengan wajah yang amat ketakutan. Sebelum Gintoki sempat bertanya mereka sudah kabur seperti dikejar tukang kredit. Gintoki hanya memandangnya sebelah mata.  
"Ah sial sudah jam segini. Aku harus pulang.." Ia melempar langkahnya pergi. Tanpa menyadari beberapa pasang cahaya merah kecil menatapnya tajam. Mahkluk-mahkluk itu lalu melompat dengan kesepuluh cakarnya yang di rentangkan di udara. Gintoki tidak mengetahui bahaya yang mengancam.

Pret

"Aku kebanyakan minum.."

Gas bulat seakan membentuk tameng memantulkan kucing-kucing itu hingga mereka terlempar ke tanah menimbulkan suara tubrukan. Gintoki menengok ke belakang dan menemukan beberapa kucing tengah menggelepar di tanah dengan busa keluar dari sela giginya.

"Heiy jangan tidur disini kucing bodoh. Nanti kau terlindas mobil" Ia bercoleteh selagi meminggirkan kucing-kucing itu. Ekor matanya melihat Madao yang tengah terbaring di jalan seberangnya.

"Di tungguin ternyata malah sudah tidur.. Ah terserah"

* * *

Di siang hari yang terik polisi berseragam hitam tengah berbaris di lapangan. Mereka di penuhi rasa penasaran alasan mereka di kumpulkan. Hijikata muncul di depan barisan lalu menjelaskan operasi kucing rabies yang akan ia lancarkan. Ia mendapat laporan tentang kasus penyerangan kucing di kabukichou yang membuat resah para penduduk akhir-akhir ini. Para kucing itu sangat ganas dan di duga terkena rabies Mereka ditugaskan untuk menangkapi semua kucing liar tanpa tersisa satu pun.

Langsung saja Kabukichou di penuhi oleh Shinsegumi dengan karung di tangan mereka. Sial nasib mereka karena ternyata para kucing sangat lincah dan gesit. Beberapa orang pun mulai melancarkan strateginya. Hijikata menaruh botol mayonaise yang sudah di buka di dalam tong yang disanggah setengah dengan kayu. Ia agak heran mengapa tak kunjung satu pun kucing datang padahal itu adalah mayonaise terbaik yang ia punya.  
Lain dengan Yamazaki yang berusaha mengumpan para kucing dengan anpannya. Bau anpan langsung menari di udara sementara Yamazaki dan yang lain bersembunyi di belakang tong sampah. Belum lama suara langkah terdengar. Dengan sigap mereka keluar dari persembunyian mengeluarkan gagang jaringnya. Tapi bukan kucing yang mereka temukan, yang ada hanya seorang madao.

"Rezeki" Madao dengan ceria tengah memasukan anpan ke dalam bajunya satu persatu.

"Oiy! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yamazaki menunjuk Madao dengan kesal.

"Maaf, kukira kau membuangnya.. Ah tapi boleh kan kuminta sedikit? " Setelah Madao berlalu, Yamazaki menaruh anpan baru dan menunggu. Suara gaduh kembali terdengar dan jaring-jaring terangkat ke udara.

"Yamazaki-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap salah satu anggota Shinsengumi mendapati Yamazaki jongkok di sebelah umpan. Dengan wajah kusut dan mulut penuh ia menjawab,

"Habis.. Ini anpan terakhirku.." Ia tidak bisa merelakan kepergian anpannya. Salah satu anggota lalu melucur terbang menendangnya hingga nyungsep. Mereka kemudian menarik Yamazaki yang masih meraung-raung ke balik tong sampah meninggalkan anpannya yang tinggal setengah.

"Datang!"

Seekor mahkluk langsung melompat menerjang anpan di tanah dengan rakus. Yamazaki dan para anggota Shinsengumi bergegas keluar dari persembunyian siap menangkap.

"Tunggu, itu bukan kucing!" Bebek raksaksa berwarna putih tengah memasukan anpan di tanah ke mulutnya dengan lahap. Yamazaki dan yang lain hanya cengo. Mereka tidak menduga banyak mahkluk yang menyukai anpan. Yamazaki jadi sedikit merasa tersaingi. Tanpa disadari seorang pria berambut panjang menghampiri mahkluk itu.

"Elizabeth, jangan memakan makanan busuk seperti itu! Nanti kau sakit perut" Merasa makanan yang selalu menemaninya dihina, Yamazaki tidak tinggal diam.

"Anpan bukan makanan busuk!... Eh, Katsura?!" Katsura langsung kabur bersama Elizabeth di ikuti beberapa anggota Shinsegumi. Tidak lupa ia melemparkan bom sebagai hadiah perpisahan dan meledakan mereka. Ledakan bom itu juga berdampak mengusir kucing-kucing liar yang sudah hampir tertangkap perangkap Hijikata.

"Yamazaki!" Hijikata mengejar Yamazaki dengan geram.

"Tapi itu bukan salahku!"

Sougo hanya menatap mereka datar selagi meniup permen karetnya menjadi balon. Sekelabat telinga runcing melewati ekor matanya. Jaring ditangannya reflek menangkap telinga itu. Ia menarik jaringnya itu dan terkejut karena ternyata sangat berat. Detik selanjutnya ujung jaring itu terangkat keatas.

"Kondo-san, mengapa kau memakai telinga kucing?" Kondo berdiri masih dengan gagang jaring Sougo yang bergelayut di kepalanya.

"Strategi Nekomimi" Ucapnya dengan senyum sumringan. Ia memakai kumis kucing lengkap dengan ekornya dan sebuah pita juga menghiasi nekomimi yang ia kenakan mirip dengan telinga h*llokitty.

"Kita akan menyamar menjadi kucing betina. mereka pasti akan mendekat! Kau mau mencobanya, Sougo?" Sougo sudah pernah menggunakan strategi itu untuk menangkap kumbang dan tidak berhasil. Ia enggan melakukannya lagi. Ia memandang setengah miris anggota Shinsengumi yang sebagian sudah memakai nekomimi.

"Uwaa!" Sebuah benda mirip bola meluncur menggelinding di mainkan kucing-kucing liar. Objek itu ternyata adalah Tetsu dan Benang merah tebal mengelilinginnya badan gempalnya hingga ia seperti mumi.

"Strategi bola benangmu berhasil, Tetsu!" Kondo memuji bawahannya yang belum lama bergabung ini. Tetsu setengah senang dan panik di mainkan para kucing sementara orang-orang pun mulai menangkapi para kucing yang lengah. Sougo sedikit heran mengapa pula ia perlu menjadi bola benang. Melihat itu Hijikata merasa tidak mau kalah dan menambah jumlah botol mayonaise di bawah tongnya.

Di pojok gang, Shimaru sedang duduk dengan balon transparan keluar dari maskernya. Di sebelahnya terdapat pemanas dan bantal-bantal nan empuk yang entah dia dapat darimana. Kucing-kucing nampak tidak curiga, berjalan mendekat dan ikut tidur bersamanya dengan tentram. Berapa menit kemudian ia terbangun dan mulai memasukan kucing yang pulas tertidur ke dalam karung dengan hati-hati lalu tertidur lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Benar-benar sangat simple dan efektif.  
Tinggal Sougo yang belum membuat strategi apapun. Ia sebenarnya sangat malas mengerjakan operasi ini dan berniat untuk kabur saja.

"Sadis, kau mau menangkap kumbang? sekarang belum musim panas" Seorang gadis bercepol hitam menatapnya penuh selidik dengan sukonbu diantara bibirnya. Di belakangnya Sadaharu mengikuti dengan setia.

"Aku tidak ingin menangkap kumbang" Jawabnya datar. Kagura tidak puas dengan jawabannya yang kurang detail.

"Terus?"

"Kami sedang menangkapi kucing liar"

"Memang ada apa dengan kucing liar?"

"Kau tinggal disini kan? Dasar kudet"

"Berisik! Beritahu aku!"

"Sebagian dari mereka terjangkit rabies. Kami harus menangkapnya dan membasminya" Jelas Sougo. Berlian biru itu membulat terkejut lalu beradu pandang dengan Sadaharu yang memiringkan kepalannya. Sougo menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau melihatnya, beritahu aku.."

"Tapi..."

"Cina, kau tidak perlu kasihan pada mereka. Ini demi kebaikan mereka juga"

"Bukan,... Rabies itu... Apa?" Kagura sama sekali belum pernah mendengar kata itu dalam hidupnya. Padahal ia sudah sering menonton TV dan membaca semua buku bacaaan Gintoki termasuk yang disembunyikan. Ia berandai-andai apa arti kata itu. Sougo menatap sinis.

"Kau selama ini tinggal dibalik batu?"

"Beritahu aku!"

"Rabies itu penyakit yang menyebabkan, keagresifan, keganasan dan air liur yang berlebihan.. Biasanya menjangkit anjing"

"Sepertinya kau harus waspada ya, Chihuahua" Kagura menyeringai meledek. Pemuda itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

"... Pengidapnya juga menjadi sangat rakus dan sering berkata 'aru'…." Sampai disitu Kagura terlonjak.

"Eh?! Berati aku kena rabies?!"

"Oh. Kau baru sadar, Cina?" Sougo menyeringgai melihat Kagura panik.

"Kau bohong! Lagian, Aku tidak mengeluarkan air liur berlebihan!"

"Kau mau ini?" Sougo mengeluarkan kue dari kantungnya dan Kagura langsung banjir iler seraya berusaha mengambil kue itu. Jaring pun langsung menyelimuti kepala Kagura yang tidak sempat menghindar. Wajah gadis itu sekedepat menjadi sepucat tembok. Ia mengelap air liurnya dan berusaha melepaskan jaring dari kepalannya.

"Tidak, kau salah! Aku tidak kena rabies! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"

"Terlambat Cina, aku harus membasmimu" Sougo tersenyum sadis sembari menarik Kagura yang masih meronta ke dalam karung di tangannya. Hijikata yang berada dalam jarak pandang Kagura pun diteriaki.

"Toshi, tolong aku! Ini pasti kesalahan!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'Toshi'?!" Hijikata menyesap rokoknya lalu menghebuskannya perlahan.

"Sougo, dia itu memang loli tapi, kau tidak boleh mengarunginnya"

"Aku bukan loli!"

"Siapa juga yang mau mengarungi loli seperti dia. Dia terkena rabies" Hijikata mengerutkan alisnya.

"Eh, kau terkena rabies?"

"Tidak!" Kagura langsung kabur dengan jaring yang masih bertengger di kepalannya dan karung di badannnya. Andaikan ia ikut lomba balap karung pasti ia akan menjadi juara. Sadaharu ikut mengejarnya sementara Hijikata masih heran.

"... Yah, jaring dan karungku sudah tidak ada. Jadi, boleh aku istirahat saja?" Pertanyaan Sougo langsung dibalas dengan jitakan di kepalannya.

"Enak saja!"

* * *

"Gin-chan! Gawat aku terkena rabies! Bawa aku ke dokter!" Kagura masih dengan jaring dikepalanya menggeser pintu dengan kasar sampai hampir lepas.

"Kagura, kau terlihat sangat sehat. Kalau kau mau meminta uang, maaf saja, Gin-san sedang tidak punya uang" Gintoki sedang tiduran di sofa sambil membalik halaman majalah jump dengan malas. Kagura berjalan mendekat dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku serius!"

"Gin-san juga" Tangan mungilnya lalu menarik paksa majalah dari tangan Gintoki. Sebelum Gintoki protes, ia menjedotkan keningnya ke kening Gintoki sampai pria itu menjerit.

"Aku panas gak? Aku sakit gak?"

"Iya, ini sakit sekali, Kagura bodoh!" Gintoki mengusap-usap keningnya yang memerah.

"Gin-chan!"

"Kau sehat, sudah kubilang kan!"

"Tapi Sadis bilang aku terkena rabies.."

"Memang apa gejalannya?"

"Agresif, ganas, air liur yang berlebihan.. Terus rakus dan sering berkata 'aru'... Tunggu sebentar..SADIS SIALAN!" Gintoki hanya menghela nafas dan mengambil kembali majalah dari tangan Kagura. Gadis yato itu baru saja bersiap untuk kembali dan menghajar seseorang ketika terdengar suara dari toilet.

"Tisu toilet habis!" Ujar Shinpachi. Kagura memeriksa lemari dan tidak menemukan satu pun.

"Gin-chan, berikan aku uang untuk membeli tisu" Kagura setengah tersenyum ketika berpikir bisa memakai uang kembaliannya untuk membeli sukonbu.

"Biar aku saja yang beli" Seolah membaca pikirannya, Gintoki menutup majalah dan mulai bersiap pergi.

"Gin-chan! Mengapa kau tidak percaya padaku!?"

"Tolong cepat ya" Pesan Shinpachi.

* * *

"Fukucho, kami sudah mengandangkan semua kucing liar namun tidak ada yang terlihat sakit" Lapor Yamazaki dengan kucing berwarna putih mengantung dikepalanya. Hijikata menyesap rokok di tangannya lalu memandang kucing berwarna kuning yang tidur di pangkuannya. Ia bersikap ramah pada kucing kuning itu karena mahkluk berbulu lembut itu mengingatkannya dengan mayonaise.

"Panggil dokter hewan dan berikan mereka vaksin"

"Siap, Fukucho!"

Markas Shinsengumi kini sedang kebanjiran kucing. Mereka terlalu banyak hingga tidak muat dimasukan kandang dan dibiarkan saja berkeliaran. Beberapa anggota malah sedang asik mengelus dan bermain bersama para kucing. Mendadak tempat itu lebih mirip dengan cafe kucing ketimbang markas polisi.  
Sougo malah sedang tidur siang ditemani seekor kucing. Ia bahkan memakaikan kucing itu penutup mata juga.

"Aneh sekali ya" Kondo ikut duduk di samping Hijikata.

"Tidak ada kucing yang terkena rabies... Atau kita belum berhasil menangkapnya" Hijikata menarik rokok dari kotaknya dan menyalakan pematik api.

"Setidaknya kita bisa memberi mereka vaksin untuk mencegah penularan. Besok kita akan cari lagi"  
Setelah semua kucing diberi vaksin mereka langsung diangkut pergi dengan truk ke tampat penampungan hewan. Hijikata menaruh kucingnya di truk di temani sebotol mayonaise agar ia tidak kesepian.

* * *

Malamnya Sougo tengah berjalan-jalan di daerah kabukichou. Ia mendapat jatah patroli malam sebagai hukuman karena tidak mendapat satu kucing pun dikarenakan kabur tidur siang.  
Sougo merasa ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Gadis cina sudah mengambil jaring dan karungnya. Ia setengah terkejut ketika Gadis cina yang ia pikirkan tiba-tiba terproyeksi di hadapannya, berjalan ke arahnya dengan santai. Suatu kebetulan. Tiba-tiba gadis itu melompat ke arahnya dengan payung yang diayunkan ke atas. Sougo reflek mengeluarkan pedangnya. Pedang dan payung mereka pun bertabrakan.

"Sialan, beraninya kau mengerjaiku! Sadis sialan!" Ujar Kagura dengan perempatan bersiku di keningnya.

"Salahmu sendiri yang terlalu polos, Cina" Kagura menarik payungnya.

"Kusumpahin kau terkena rabies!"

"Oh tidak, kau membuatku takut~" Sougo tersenyum mengejek membuat Kagura makin kesal. Ia makin brutal mengayunkan payungnya dan selalu ditangkis oleh Sougo. Ia lalu menarik sesuatu dari dalam kantungnya dan melemparnya ke arah Sougo dan kembali pemuda itu hindari. Benda itu teryata adalah gagang jaring dan karung.

"Itu kukembalikan"

"Kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya"

"Aku tidak mau menyimpan barang darimu, kau bisa saja sudah menaruh santet atau apalah di benda ini"

"Terserah.."

"Apa yang bocah sepertimu lakukan malam-malam begini?" Tany

"Kau juga bocah! Aku sedang mencari Gin-chan. Ia membeli tisu toilet tapi dari sore belum kembali.." Kagura celingak-celinguk. Ia yakin sekarang pantat Shinpachi sudah menjadi batu atau mungkin sudah bersatu dengan toilet. Kemungkinan terburuk ia menggunakan dirinya untuk mengelap.

"Pakai saja cepolmu-" Usul Sougo dan langsung di hadiahkan dengan payung yang melesat ke kepalanya. Beruntung bisa di hindari.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Cina" Kagura sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Sougo.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhatirkanku!" Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya. Sougo mendengus.

"Siapa yang khawatir. Aku hanya tidak mau repot bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi"

Kagura sebenarnya sudah malas dan ingin pulang, apalagi hari sudah menjadi dingin. tapi entah mengapa ia malas menuruti perkataan Sougo dan ingin mengganggu orang itu.

"Mengapa kau malah mengikutiku?" Sougo menengok ke belakang nampak jengkel.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu, aku mau mencari Gin-chan" Kagura memalingkan wajah. Sougo hendak protes ketika ia menyadari sepasang mata merah di belakang Kagura.

"Awas!" Ia mendorong Kagura yang belum sempat menengok dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Sougo sudah menghadang dengan pedangnya namun mahkluk itu lincah sekali. Mahkluk itu berhasil menggigit lengannya dan melompat menghindar sambaran pedangnya.

"Sadis!" Kagura terkejut. Namun Sougo tidak menunjukan rasa sakit sedikit pun dan tetap fokus pada kucing-kucing yang mulai bermunculan.

"Ternyata masih ada yang lolos ya dari operasi tadi sore.." Sougo menyeringgai. Akhirnya ia bisa menghilangkan kepenatan dan kebosenannya dari siang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kagura tidak melirik lengan Sougo yang terluka.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhatirkanku" Sougo menjulurkan lidahnya dan Kagura menyesal sudah khawatir.

"Mereka ini terkena rabies?"

"Apa masih perlu kujelaskan? Tentu saja"

Gadis itu melayangkan tendangannya pada seekor kucing yang berniat mencakarnya. Air liur bercipratan dari mulut kucing itu, pupilnya mengecil dengan punggung yang melengkung keatas dan cakar yang keluar.  
Kucing-kucing itu sangat lincah, melompat kesana-kemari bagai ninja dan menghunuskan cakarnya layaknya pedang. Sougo diam-diam berharap bisa melatih kucing-kucing ini untuk membunuh Hijikata. Di sisi lain, Kagura mencoba berhati-hati untuk tidak terkena gigitan dan menendang kucing-kucing itu. Biasanya sekali tendang seekor sapi pun bisa pingsan namun kucing itu tetap bisa bangun lagi dan Kagura menjadi tercengang. daya tahan kucing itu membuatnya kagum. Pertarungan berlangsung tidak sebentar. Kucing-kucing itu terus bertambah. Melihat gagang jaring dan karung yang tergeletak, Kagura mendapat ide. Ia kemudian mengambil gagang jaringnya dan mengayungkan pada para kucing yang lengah. Mereka sukses tertangkap dan langsung di lempar ke dalam karung. Sougo ikut membantu Kagura untuk mengalihkan perhatian kucing-kucing rabies itu sementara Kagura menangkapinya. Untungnya karung itu cukup kuat sehingga tak ada satu pun kucing yang bisa kabur. Satu demi satu kucing tertangkap dan kucing yang lain memilih untuk kabur.

"Apa mereka bisa sembuh?" Kagura baru petama kali melihat hewan yang terkena rabies dan mereka lebih seram dari amanto.

"Entahlah, aku bukan dokter" Sougo mengikat kantungnya dengan kencang.

"Kagura, kau sedang apa?" Gintoki tiba-tiba muncul mendekati mereka.

"Gin-chan! Kau dari mana saja!?"

"Maaf, tadi ada urusan sedikit. Ini tisu toiletnya" seplastik tisu toilet diberikan pada Kagura dan langsung diterimanya.

"Ayo kita pu-" Tanpa ada angin atau hujan, Kagura terjatuh terlentang ke tanah. Gadis itu bingung apa yang membuatnya terjatuh dan baru menyadari Sougo yang menimpa badannya.

"Okita-kun, kau tidak boleh menyerang anak orang di depan bapaknya.." Gintoki berekspressi datar namun kesal.

"Sadis, menyingkir dariku!" Kagura berusaha mendorong Sougo dari badannya. Namun ia tidak banyak bereaksi dan hanya mengeluarkan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Sadis?" Kagura melihat luka gigitan di tangan Sougo yang mulai mengeluarkan darah dan membengkak. Pemuda itu terengah-engah dan nampak kesakitan.

"Gawat, Gin-chan!"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Sebenernya daku gak suka nulis fanfict tapi yah asupan makin sedikit akhirnya bikin asupan sendiri

Udah diketik sayang gak dipublish wkwkw

maaf kalo OOC dan sebagainya :'3

Kritik dan Saran sangat di butuhkan karena daku baru pertama kali ngepublish fanfict.

Kalau kalian suka sebaiknya ngereview, karena kalau tidak ada review, kemungkinan tidak akan dilanjutkan :D


	2. Chapter 2 - Nekomimi fetis sejuta umat!

**Chapter 02 – Nekomimi itu fetis sejuta umat!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Gintama hanya milik Gorila tercinta kita, Sorachi Hideaki-sensei.**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : OOC, Plot Gaje, Typo, EYD ancur.**

* * *

Sengatan sang mentari tidak menghentikan aktivitas siang itu. Shinpachi dan Kagura sedang bebelanja dan berbaur bersama kerumunan yang sedang berlalu-lalang di jalanan. Namun, ada yang terasa berbeda.

"Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang menggunakan nekomimi?" Shinpachi menebar pandangannya ke orang di sekitar.

"Aneh sekali, kupikir karena penyerangan kucing rabies. Orang-orang akan takut pada kucing, ternyata sebaliknya ya" Diam-diam Shinpachi membayangkan Otsu-chan dengan nekomimi. Awan berisi khayalannya langsung terhapus ketika melihat Kagura yang terdiam. Matanya sayu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kagura-chan?" Tidak ada respon.

"Kagura-chan!" Pundak Kagura terangkat terkejut lalu gadis itu menoleh, "Apa?"

"Jangan melamun" Kagura hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menghadap ke depan. Tidak biasanya gadis itu anteng, padahal setiap belanja ia pasti selalu rewel minta di belikan yang aneh-aneh. Shinpachi berusaha menebak-nebak apa yang di ada benaknya.

"Kau masih kepikiran keadaan Okita-san?" Tepat sasaran. Kagura reflek meremas kantung belanjaan di tangannya, membuat berapa kemasan dan botol menjadi penyok.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya." Wajahnya sekilas bersemu merah. Namun langsung hilang di ikuti dengan langkahnya yang mendahului Shinpachi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jenguk dia setelah selesai belanja?" Usul pemuda berambut hitam itu mencoba menghibur. Kagura tidak menoleh. Orb birunya terfokus ke apa yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak peduli keadaannya. Tapi, kalau kau ingin menjenguknya, aku akan ikut"  
Shinpachi tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka Kagura bisa menjadi gadis tsundere. Rie Kugimiya(1) pasti bangga. Tunggu sebentar, siapa dia?

Sementara Kagura berusaha menyangkal perasaaan cemasnya. Tapi, bayangan Sougo yang terbaring lemas di atas brankar tidak bisa hilang dari otaknya. Bekas luka gigitan di tangannya membuat matanya mendelik. Luka itu berasal dari usaha pemuda itu untuk menyelamatkannya. Hatinya makin tertusuk. Ada apa dengan perasaan ini?

Padahal biasanya ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pemuda itu terkena musibah. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Perasaannya jadi kacau balau. Andaikan dia tidak lengah dan orang itu tidak akan repot-repot untuk menyelamatkannya. Tunggu, siapa pula yang menyuruh bocah itu untuk melindunginya tadi malam? Ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri!

"Dasar Sadis bodoh!"

* * *

Hijikata dan Kondo bergegas menaiki mobil setelah rumah sakit menelepon bahwa Sougo sudah sadar setelah semalaman koma. Suster dan dokter terlihat sedang mengobrol di depan pintu kamar Sougo ketika mereka berjalan di lorong.

"Tolong jangan masuk dulu" Suster melebarkan tangannya guna menghentikan mereka.

"Ada apa, Suster?" Kondo mengkerutkan kening. Baru saja ia kehilangan rasa cemas yang sudah menggantung di pikirannya dari tadi malam.

Hijikata melirik ke jendela kotak bening di bagian atas pintu. Tidak terlihat siapa pun di atas kasur. Perasaaan tidak enak menyelimutinya. Tanpa mengedahkan suster, Hijikata membuka pintu dengan paksa. Rokok di bibirnya jatuh. Pemandangan di depan mata benar-benar tidak enak dilihat. Hordeng di jendela robek-robek. Botol dan segala benda menggeletak di lantai, beberapa sudah rusak dan pecah berantakan. Tiang tempat tergantungnya kantung infus miring ke tembok. Sprai kasur tercabik-cabik di biarkan miring terjatuh sebagian ke lantai. Isi bantal berhamburan keluar dan berterbangan bebas di udara. Seperti baru saja terjadi peperangan di dalam kamar ini.

Keduanya terperangah dengan badan gemetar.  
"Apa yang terjadi?!"

* * *

Shinpachi sedang bersaing memperebutkan barang-barang diskon di toko. Biasanya Kagura akan ikut membantu tapi kali ini ia sedang tidak mood. Akhirnya Shinpachi menyuruhnya mencari buah-buahan sebagai buah tangan untuk menjenguk nanti.

Gadis itu kebingungan memilah-milih buah. Ia tidak tahu buah apa yang pantas untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit. Rasa bingungnya bubar setelah melihat gulungan tisu toilet yang disusun seperti piramida di meja sampingnya. Gadis itu entah kenapa menjadi teringat dengan kejadian tadi malam.

Semua ini berawal dari tisu toilet. Karena kehabisan tisu toilet, Gintoki terpaksa pergi membelinya dan tak kunjung kembali setelah itu Kagura menyusulnya. Ia bertemu orang terakhir yang ingin di temuinya hari itu lalu terlibat insiden. Andaikan tisu toilet tidak habis semua itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Ini semua salahmu" Batin Kagura tidak jelas. Ia memberikan tatapan paling tajam yang bisa ia berikan pada tisu toilet yang tidak berkutik itu. Tanpa di sadari gelagatnya di perhatikan oleh pemilik toko yang tadinya sedang sibuk membaca buku.

"Kalau kau memang sudah kebelet, cepatlah beli, Nona" Pemilik toko salah mengartikan wajah kesal Kagura menjadi wajah naber(2). Gadis itu mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin beli tisu toilet!"

"Oh, apa kau lebih suka menggunakan amplas? Aku akan memberikanmu diskon" Pemilik toko itu menunjukan gulungan tisu toilet, namun bukan berisi tisu melainkan lembaran amplas berwarna hitam. Kagura mendadak horror.

"Pantat siapa yang mau digosok dengan itu! Yang ada bukan bersih tapi malah hancur!"

"Ada kok.. Baiklah kalau yang ini?" Pemilik toko itu mengambil segulung tisu toilet berwarna merah jambu dari rak.

"Tisu toilet ini berwarna pink khusus untuk menemani di malam minggu" Pemilik toko itu mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku bukan jomblo yang menghabiskan malam minggu dengan tisu toilet" Kagura mengorek hidungnya lalu mengelapnya di tisu toilet itu.

"Kalau yang ini? Tisu toilet ini otomatis akan berputar sendiri bila kau malas menariknya!" Kagura membuang benda itu ke jalan, membiarkannya menggelinding pergi.

"Tisu toilet ini di lengkapi dengan baling-baling bambu!" Kagura menerbangkan tisu toilet itu ke langit. Ia terbang bebas sampai tidak terlihat lagi.

Pemilik toko itu kembali mengacak-ngacak raknya, melempar-lempar barang yang tidak ia perlukan seperti kelakuan Bolaemon(3).

"Tisu toilet ini akan membawamu ke pengalaman menegangkan! Ia bisa mendeteksi keberadaan hantu atau monster!" Kagura pikir pembuat tisu toilet itu sudah melupakan tujuan sebenarnya orang datang ke toilet.

"Kau tau kan di kamar mandi biasanya banyak hantu~" Pemilik toko itu memencet tombol merah. Tombol yang lain pun nyala dan suara seperti jam weker menusuk telinga.

"Oh! Ada monster disini! Selanjutnya kita tinggal mengikuti anak panak yang menunjuk keberadaan monster" Panah merah di layar rongga atas tisu toilet sebentar berputak tidak jelas lalu menunjuk ke depan. Sang pemilik toko mengikuti arah yang di tunjukan tanda panah itu dan menyadari panah itu menunjuk gadis cina yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

Kagura langsung mematahkan tisu toilet itu menjadi dua bagian kemudian membanting sang pemilik toko ke lemarinya hingga piramida tisu toilet yang sudah ia susun dengan susah payah itu jatuh berhamburan menimpa badannya.

Pemilik toko masih tidak menyerah dan keluar dari puing-puing tisu toilet membawa tisu toilet baru di tangannya.  
"Yang tadi itu cukup menegangkan"

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini, di dalamnya ada pemutar musik. Dari mulai musik pop sampai musik rock! Ada lagu Otsu-chan juga loh. Daya putar 48 jam."

"Siapa yang mau mendekam di toilet selama itu-"

"Otsu-chan?!" Shinpachi langsung ngibrit ketika mendengar nama Otsu. Alisnya melengkung ketika menyadari object di hadapannya.

"Tunggu, Kagura-chan, kita tidak membutuhkan tisu toilet lagi. Gin-san sudah beli kemarin"

"Oh jadi kalian sudah punya stok?" Pemilik toko itu seolah tidak kehabisan akal, "Kalau gitu yang ini saja! Ini sama sekali  
tidak berguna! Patriot!" Ia menunjukan palu dengan ujung tisu yang di sambung tisu toilet.

"Terus untuk apa kau menjualnya?!" Shinpachi tidak habis pikir.

"Kita bisa membawa ini untuk buah tangan" Usul Kagura tidak mau repot.

"Tidak boleh! Orang macam apa yang membawa patriot untuk buah tangan!"

"Tunggu, Elizabeth!" Pandangan mereka teralih pada Katsura yang tengah mengejar Elizabeth yang sedang mengejar gulungan tisu toilet.

"Yo Zura" Sapa Kagura.

"Zura janai Katsura da!" Katsura menarik Elizabeth yang sedang menyobek-nyobek tisu di tangannya dengan brutal.

"Kalian juga memakai nekomimi ya" Ucap Shinpachi. Elizabeth menggunakan telinga berwarna putih bulat sementara di kepala Katsura bertengger telinga berwarna hitam lengkap dengan ekornya.

"Elizabeth sangat antusias sekali, jadi aku juga ikut memakainya. Walaupun ekorku tidak bisa bergerak-gerak seperti Elizabeth.." Katsura melirik ekor Elizabeth yang bergoyang leluasa seperti benda itu punya otak sendiri.

"Aku bisa melakukan ini!" Pria berambut mirip model iklan sampo itu sekuat tenaga mencabut ekornya yang langsung menyemburkan darah.

"Mengapa bisa keluar darah!? Itu ekor asli?!"

"Aku memberi lem terlalu banyak" Ia lalu mengayunkan ekornya seperti pedang, membelah gulungan tisu toilet yang sedang terbang di udara di ikuti jeritan sang pemilik toko yang membahana.

"Hebat Zura!" Kagura berdecak kagum yang langsung di balas dengan slogan pria itu. Pemilik toko menangis pilu memeluk tisunya yang terpotong-potong seperti hatinya ikut terbelah-belah juga.

"Katsura!" Yamazaki berlari dari kejauhan bersama anggota Shinsegumi yang lain.

"Sudah saatnya ku pergi, sampai jumpa lagi!" Katsura dan Elizabeth berlari membelah kerumunan orang dengan lincah seperti kucing liar sementara Shinsegumi mengejarnya di belakang.

"Kagura-chan, ayo kita pergi juga" Shinpachi belum sempat melangkah ketika ia terpental ke tanah.

"Shinpachi-san!" Yamazaki yang melihat ikut terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Di sampingnya seorang manusia tengah merangkak meraba-raba tanah dengan susah payah. Tanganya menyentuh Shinpachi. Ia menghela nafas lega dan menyangkutkannya di hidung. Manusia itu kini sudah berubah kembali menjadi Shinpachi.

"OEY APA MAKSUDMU, AUTHOR!" Shinpachi mendongak ke atas dan melihat sesuatu yang tidak baik untuk mata virginnya.

"KYAAA!"

"Tidak maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

Tanpa mendengar alasan, gadis yang sedang diintip roknya itu menampar Shinpachi dengan tasnya hingga ia kembali terlempar menabrak dinding.

"Shinpachi! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Kagura berlari menghampiri Shinpachi.

"Kagura-chan? Ya aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Jawab aku, Shinpachi!"

"Sudah kubilang kan-" Manusia itu menoleh mendapati Kagura sedang menangisi Shinpachi yang retak.

"OIY AKU DISINI!"

Setelah Shinpachi kembali ke tempatnya-

"BERHENTI BERNARASI SEPERTI ITU, AUTHOR!"

Shinpachi membereskan barang-barang belanjaanya yang berhamburan kesana kemari di emperan toko. Beruntung tidak ada yang menginjaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kagura tidak melihat dengan jelas kejadian yang menimpa kacamata malang itu sembari memasukan satu demi satu barang ke dalam plastik.

"Aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang-"

"Makanya jangan melihat gadis-gadis ber nekomimi terus" Ketus Kagura dengan datar.

"Aku tidak melakukannya! Lagi pula dia yang menabrakku!" Ujar Shinpachi dengan nada kesal.  
Kagura melirik tajam Yamazaki yang langsung menggeleng dengan kuat.

"Bukan aku! Orang di depanku yang menabraknya!" Yamazaki ikut membantu membereskan dengan terburu-buru.

"Ia tadi ikut lari bersamaku, kupikir ia juga sedang mengejar Katsura-"

"Zaki, kau sudah menjenguk Sadis?" Potong Kagura. Yamazaki terkejut lalu menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Belum. Tapi, tadi dia sudah pulang dari rumah sakit bersama Fukucho.."

* * *

"Tadaima, Gin-san" Shinpachi menggeser pintu dengan belanjaan di tangannya.

"Okaeri" Gintoki sedang duduk di sofa, di hadapannya Hijikata menghirup rokoknya dan Sougo duduk di sebelahnya. Kagura membuka mulutnya sedikit terkejut. Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?. Mengkesampingkan pikiran itu, ia sudah cukup senang melihat rivalnya sudah keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Oiy Sadis, kau sudah sehat?" Tanya Kagura dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Pemuda yang di tanya tidak menjawab. Wajahnya tertutup tudung jaket yang sedang ia kenakan.

Hijikata menaruh rokoknya di asbak lalu menarik nafas panjang.  
"Aku punya perkerjaan untuk kalian"

"Apa yang pemakan pajak inginkan dari kami?" Gintoki meneguk susu stroberinya tidak niat. Tangan Hijikata menyibak tudung yang menutupi kepala si pemuda berambut coklat. Seisi ruangan langsung sunyi. Detik kemudain tawa Kagura memecahkan suasana.

"Bahahaha! Sadis, mengapa kau pake nekomimi? Bukannya manis, Kau malah terlihat konyol!" Kagura tidak henti tertawa sembari menunjuk-nunjuk telinga runcing coklat di kepala Sougo.

Gintoki menoleh ke Shinpachi sembari menepuk pundaknya,  
"Bukankah bagus, Pattsuan? Kau sekarang punya teman dengan fetis yang sama"

"Aku tidak punya fetis nekomimi!"

"Heiy, tutup mulut kalian" Bentak Hijikata.

"Ini telinga kucing asli" Lanjutnya. Untuk membuktikan, pria maniak mayo itu menarik telinga Sougo dengan kuat dan pemuda bertelinga kucing itu langsung menyabet tangannya tapi ia menghindar.

"Dia juga berkelakuan seperti kucing" Sougo masih mendesis menatap tajam Hijikata sambil memegangi telingannya yang baru di tarik. Reaksi Sougo membuat Kagura tertegun.

Gadis yato di kelitiki rasa tidak percaya lalu mendekati mereka berdua,  
"Tidak mungkin, ini pasti hanya lem!" Kagura menarik telinga Sougo dan kontan mendapat cakaran di wajah.

"SAKIT!" kagura langsung berguling-guling di lantai memegangi wajahnya. Tidak tunggu lama, ia bangun dengan sudut bersiku muncul di kepalanya. Tidak mau kalah, ia mencakar wajah pemuda bersurai pasir itu. Sougo meringis dan kembali membalasnya. Kagura menghindar. Kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu berbulu.

"Eh ekor?-" Kagura terlalu fokus pada ekor berwarna pasir ketika tangannya di cakar. Mereka berdua akhirnya terlibat dalam baku cakar yang hebat. Ketiga orang yang lain di ruangan itu hanya tertegun melihat mereka.

"Tidak kusangka selama ini Okita-san adalah amanto" Shinpachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

Gintoki menaruh tangannya di dagu dan berpikir,  
"Catherine pasti senang menemukan saudarannya yang hilang"

"Bukan! Kalian salah. Dia manusia" Hijikata meluruskan.

Ia menyalakan sebatang rokoknya lalu menghisapnya perlahan.

"..Hingga kemarin"

* * *

Kondo dan Hijikata berjalan dengan gontai memasuki ruangan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Kondo dengan keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi wajahnya. Segala macam kemungkinan melesat di pikirannya.

"Kalian tenang dulu. kami akan menjelaskannya-" Suster mencoba menenangkan namun tidak ada hasil.

"Dimana Sougo?" Hijikata mengerling ke sekitar. Suster menunjuk ke atas lemari. Semua pandangan tertuju ke atas.

Pemuda dengan penutup mata berwarna merah terlihat sedang tidur tengkurep dengan kaki yang di tekuk di bawah perut dan di turunkan satu, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk bantalan kepala.

"Sougo, mengapa kau tidur disitu?!" Kondo menjerit.

"Apa dia mau belajar menjadi tarzan?" Hijikata menatapnya kesal.

"Hoiy, bangun! Turun!" Pria berponi V itu menepuk dan menarik kaki Sougo yang menggelantung. Ekspressi suster dan dokter mendadak menjadi pucat. Mereka berusaha menghentikan Hijikata dengan insyarat tangan namun tidak di pedulikan. Merasa tidurnya di ganggu, Sougo mengangkat kepalannya dan membuka penutup matanya, melirik Hijikata.

"Turun kubilang!" Perintah Hijikata.

Secepat kilat, Sougo sudah menjongkok di bawah dan Hijikata menjerit histeris memegang wajahnya.

"Sakit!" Kondo mengecek Hijikata dan melihat luka bergaris-garis merah di wajahnya. Suster bersembunyi di belakang dokter yang tengah melindungi dirinya dengan map yang ia bawa sementara Sougo menjilat-jilat tangannya tidak peduli.

"Sougo bangsat, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hijikata berlari untuk menghajar Sougo. Pemuda bersurai pasir itu melompat ke atas meja menghindari pukulannya. Hijikata terus berusaha memukulnya dan Sougo bersalto dari meja ke kasur kemudian melompat lincah ke bingkai jendela namun Hijikata berhasil menarik sesuatu dan membuat pemuda itu menjerit.

"Ekor?" Hijikata terkejut dengan benda yang ia genggam. Sougo mengayunkan kakinya dan Hijikata reflek melompat mundur.

"Mengapa Sougo memiliki telinga kucing dan ekor?"

"Dokter, apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Kondo panik. Dokter dan suster saling beradu pandangan lalu mulai menjelaskan.

"Penyakit ini disebabkan oleh virus asing" Dokter mulai membalik-balik berkas di mapnya.

"Berapa pasien lain juga mengalami hal yang sama, gejalanya tumbuh telinga kucing, ekor kucing, cakar, dan berbicara seperti kucing" Jelas dokter.

"Pasien lain? Bukan Sougo saja yang terjangkit virus ini?"

"Iya, diduga virus ini berasal dari gigitan kucing liar. Awalnya mereka akan demam tinggi dan akhirnya akan seperti ini" Pandangan dokter beralih ke Sougo yang kini sedang memainkan ekornya dengan malas.

"Mereka juga menjadi berkelakuan seperti kucing" Hijikata dan Kondo tidak berhenti menatap Sougo. Yang di tatap membalas dengan datar kemudian melompat ke atas kasur dan melanjutkan tidur siangnya.

"Kami menyebut ini 'Nekomimi Virus'.."

"Apakah ini bisa disembuhkan?" Tanya Kondo.

"Untuk saat ini belum ada obatnya. Kami sedang berupaya meneliti kucing yang membawa virus" Kondo dan Hijikata menghela nafas. Setidaknya masih ada harapan.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang memberantaki kamar ini?" Selidik Hijikata.

"Sebenarnya Ia sudah sadar daritadi malam. Ia mencoba kabur dan memberantaki kamar ini. Kami sudah menggunakan suntikan penenang tapi tidak berefek banyak dan kami berusaha mengikatnya namun malah suster-suster kami yang diikat olehnya.."

"Walaupun sudah jadi kucing, Ia tetap berjiwa S!" Guman mereka berdua.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa merawat inapnya disini lagi. Ini di luar kemampuan kami" Dokter dan Suster membungkukan badan dengan sopan meminta maaf.

* * *

Hijikata tidak henti menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Asap itu naik lalu menjadi transparan menyatu dengan langit-langit.

"Kami juga tidak bisa merawat di markas karena semuanya sibuk dan kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan bila ia sendirian. Jadi aku ingin menitipkan dia disini" Sementara itu Sougo dan Kagura masih bertengkar. Lantai dan dinding sampai bergaris-garis menjadi korban. Walaupun kondisi Sougo yang berbeda tapi pemuda itu tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa. Hati Kagura setengah lega dan kesal di buatnya.

"Kagura-chan, Okita-san. Jangan berkelahi!" Shinpachi mencoba menghentikan mereka. Ia malah terkena cakaran nyasar di wajahnya. Kacamatanya sampai jatuh pecah ke lantai.

"SHINPACHI!" Kagura mengangkat kacamata yang sudah terbelah dua itu. Dengan tangan bergetar dan mata berair ia menatap Sougo.

"Sialan kau! Akan kubalas kematian Shinpachi!"

"HEIY, AKU MASIH HIDUP!"

Secepat kilat Kagura mengambil payungnya. Pemuda di hadapannya menyeringgai dan ikut menarik pedangnya. Mereka mulai berlari untuk saling menyerang.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Gintoki dan Hijikata menjitak mereka berdua bersamaan. Pria berambut ikal itu pun mengamati kerusakan yang sudah mereka buat. Mereka bertemu saja sudah seperti ini apalagi harus bersama setiap hari.

"Disini sudah cukup ada dua monster. Yang satu makan tempat dan satunya makan nasi banyak sekali. Tidak perlu bertambah lagi" Kepala Gintoki setengah hilang di lahap Sadaharu yang merasa namanya terpanggil. Cairan merah mengalir dari kening pria hobi ngupil itu namun ekspresi malas di wajahnya tidak menghilang.

Hijikata menghela nafas berat,  
"Apa boleh buat" Ia mengeluarkan amplop coklat tebal dari jaketnya.

"Aku harus memberikan uang ini untuk orang lain yang mau menjaganya. Ah coba kuingat ada berapa ya jumlahnya.." Pria bersurai hitam itu mulai menghintung jumlah uang yang tidak sedikit. Mengingat kondisi ekonomi yang sedang kritis, atau memang selalu kritis. Gintoki mengambil amplop itu dari tangan Hijikata.

"Oh jadi kau mau menjaganya?"

"Tidak, ini uang untuk mengganti kerusakan yang mereka berdua buat" Gintoki cuek memasukan amplop itu ke bajunya.

"Kau juga harus merawatnya"

"Tidak aku tidak bilang begitu"

"Kalau begitu kembalikan uangnya!"

"Oh jadi polisi sekarang bukan saja memakan pajak tapi juga memeras uang rakyat?"

"Oey! Itu uangku! aku yakin kau juga tidak membayar pajak!"

"Setiap membeli susu stroberi dan majalah JUMP aku selalu harus membayar 300 yen tambahan untuk pajaknya!"

"Hanya 300 yen! Sepelit apa kau ini!"

Hijikata dan Gintoki sudah saling menjedotkan keningnya dengan geram. Di bawahnya Sougo dan Kagura saling menatap dengan sengit, sudah siap untuk memakan satu sama lain. Petir menyambar-nyambar di ruangan minimalis itu.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Shinpachi balik dari kubur setelah merekatkan dirinya dengan plester. Ia memisahkan mereka berempat dengan ke dua tangannya.

"Baiklah, Hijikata-san. Kami akan merawat Okita-san" Ucap Shinpachi. Mendengar itu Kagura tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Gin-chan, kau yakin akan membiarkan dia tinggal disini?!" Kagura melancarkan aksi protes. Memikirkan tinggal serumah dengan orang menyebalkan itu membuat perutnya mual.

Gintoki mengorek telinganya yang gatal karena rengekan Kagura,  
"Ya, apa boleh buat kan. Kau bisa sekalian 'pendekatan' dengan dia"

"Apanya yang pendekatan?! Aku tidak sudi berteman dengan orang itu" Kagura membuang muka. Sougo yang mendengarnya. Mendekati gadis itu. Kagura mengangkat tanganya untuk mengantisipasi tindakan kucing jadi-jadian itu selanjutnya.

"Meong~" Tidak di duga, Sougo mengelus-elus badannya ke punggung dan wajah Kagura dengan ceria. Ekornya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Orb merahnya lalu membesar dan menatap Kagura dengan polos. Ia terlihat seperti kucing kecil yang menemukan mainan barunya. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertegun tidak percaya. Hijikata langsung memeriksa apakah di luar akan ada hujan badai atau tidak.

"Ehm, apakah dia sedang sakit? oh maaaf aku lupa dia memang sedang sakit.." Gintoki tak tahan melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Heiy hentikan Sadis! Menjijikan! Menjauh dariku!" Kagura berusaha mendorong Sougo namun pemuda itu terus besikeras untuk mengelusnya. Ada apa dengan perubahan sikapnya ini?!

"Kagura-chan, mungkin karena sedang sakit, dia yang sekarang berbeda. Dia tidak semenyebalkan yang biasanya jadi kau bisa menerimanya kan? Cobalah untuk berteman dengannya" Shinpachi tersenyum walaupun bulu kuduknya sedikit berdiri melihat gelagat pemuda itu yang tidak biasa.

Gadis cina itu sebenernya ngeri becampur jijikmelihat kelakuan rivalnya seperti itu, tapi akhirnya ia bisa memaklumi juga. Bagaimana pun juga dia sedang sakit sekarang. Walaupun tadi ia sedikit nakal, pemuda itu sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dari Sadaharu. Sadaharu yang tampan. Lupakan bagian terakhir.

"Ya, kau benar Shinpachi" Kagura menarik bibirnya ke atas lalu tangannya mengelus kepala Sougo dengan lemah lembut. Pemuda itu ikut tersenyum. Gintoki sedikit lega melihat mereka akur.

Detik kemudian senyuman bak malaikat itu langsung berubah menjadi iblis. Tangan Sougo mencakar wajah Kagura yang lengah. Gadis itu histeris tidak sempat mengelak. Shinpachi miring. Wajah Hijikata dan Gintoki kontan menghitam.

"SADIS KAMPRET!" Kagura menarik kedua telinga Sougo dengan kencang hingga pemuda itu mirip kelinci. Sougo pun membalas dengan menggigit lengan Kagura. Para penonton hanya bisa menghela nafas. Shinpachi sudah tidak punya niatan untuk menghentikan mereka dan menyibukan diri membereskan belanjaan.

"Kalau dia nakal, kalian boleh mengikat dia atau sebagainya, aku tidak peduli" Hijikata menyalakan pematik berbentuk mayonise. Entah bagaimana, ekor Sougo dengan cepat menyenggol tangannya sehingga ia bukan membakar rokok malah membakar wajahnya. Hijikata megap-megap kepanasan. "Bocah sialan!" namun Ia tidak berniat untuk membalas melihat Sougo masih sibuk bertengkar dengan Kagura.

"Kalau begitu, urusanku selesai. Aku permisi dulu" Pria itu menggeser pintu keluar.

"Sampai kapan kami harus merawatnya?" Tanya Gintoki dari ambang pintu.

"Sampai obatnya berhasil di buat.. Semua ini salah kucing rabies itu. Bikin susah saja" Hijikata meremas rokok di tangannya lalu membuangnya. Gintoki menatap ke langit yang sudah berwarna jingga.

"Aku tidak yakin sih, tapi sepertinya kucing-kucing itu bukan terkena rabies" Kata-kata Gintoki tergantung di udara.

Langkah Hijikata terhenti, "Maksudnya?"

 _Berkelok-kelok, muncrat-muncrat!_  
 _Mayonise~_  
 _Barang berwarna kekuning-kuningan!_  
 _Enak, enak._  
 _Mayonise~_

Gintoki menghentikan kata-kata yang ingin ia utarakan ketika mendegar lagu yang membuatnya enek. Hijikata merogoh kantongnya yang bergetar.

"Oh maaf, itu ponselku" Ia membuka ponselnya, melihat nama yang tertera di layar kemudian menaruhnya di telinga.

"Halo, ya Kondo-san?" Terdapat jeda berapa detik sebelum alisnya terangkat, mulutnya terbuka dan matanya membelalak.

"Apa?! Semua kucing di penampungan kabur?!"

* * *

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **Balasan untuk anonim**

 **kageyami yahiro** : Makasih sudah baca! :'D Iya ini sudah dilanjutin X3

 **Guest** : Makasih sudah baca! Daku terharu. Reviewmu panjang dan bermakna sekali ya :D wkwkwk /ditendang

* * *

Gak penting sih

(1) Rie Kugimiya pengisi suara Kagura. Dia terkenal mengisi suara karakter cewek tsundere dari beberapa anime. Seperti, Shana dari Shakugan no Shana , Aisaka Taiga dari Toradora dan sebagainya.

(1) Naber singkatan dari Nahan Berak. Istilah kekikinian

(2) Doraemon kalau lagi ngambil barang di kantung ajaib suka lempar-lempar barang yang lain keluar. Fansnya doraemon pasti tau wkwk

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga  
Ini chapter udah di rombak berkali-kali sampai daku enek huek baca cerita yang sama berhari-hari #curhat  
Ini pun sebenernya belum fix tapi ah sudahlah  
Kalo ada yang merhatiin, iya daku gak pinter bikin depkripsi perasaan karakter www masih dalam tahap belajar :'''D

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau baca, ngereview, favorit dan follow.  
padahal tadinya udah mikir siapa sih yang mau baca fanfict gak jelas gini-  
Semua Review kalian membuat saya terharu- Serius :'D  
Di tunggu Reviewnya lagi ya~

Btw itu lagunya dari Gintama episode 185  
Oke daku persembahkan lagu Mayorin untuk kalian~

 _Berkelok-kelok, muncrat-muncrat!_  
 _Mayonise~_  
 _Barang berwarna kekuning-kuningan!_  
 _Enak, enak._  
 _Mayonise~_  
 _Telur, cuka dan minyak._  
 _Di campur dengan salad, tentunya enak._  
 _Masih tetap enak bila di sedot langsung dari botol!_  
 _Keajaiban yang sempurna merubah masakan!_  
 _Mayonise~  
_  
Mungkin chapter berikutnya update seminggu lagi, kalo gak minggu depan, ya minggu depannya lagi :D

See You Next Time! Love you all!;3


End file.
